The present invention relates to improvements in machines for removing projections or other irregularities, especially burrs, from marginal portions of plate- or sheet-like bodies consisting of a metallic or like material. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in machines for removing burrs from flat metallic or like workpieces by means of rotating brushes, especially brushes whose bristles consist of or include wires or like metallic bodies. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in deburring machines of the type wherein marginal portions of plate- or sheet-like workpieces are or can be treated by plural brushes which rotate in opposite directions.
British Pat. No. 1,488,974 discloses a deburring machine with several brushes which are caused to rotate in opposite directions and can remove burrs from a selected marginal portion of a plate- or sheet-like workpiece. The machine is designed for simultaneous treatment of two parallel marginal portions of a workpiece. To this end, the machine is provided with two rotating shafts which extend at right angles to the direction of travel of the workpiece and carry sleeve-like supports for bristles which treat the respective marginal portions of the workpiece. The bristles extend substantially at right angles to the direction of movement of the workpiece and each of the shafts is driven by a discrete prime mover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,449 discloses a modified deburring machine which is designed to subject plate- or sheet-like workpieces to a preliminary treatment preparatory to welding, soldering or a like bonding operation. The machine employs brushes whose bristles treat the marginal portions of the workpiece and which are mounted on shafts extending in parallelism with the marginal portions of the workpiece. The brushes are cylindrical so that their bristles extend radially of the respective axes of rotation and the tips of the bristles are designed to remove burrs from the respective marginal portions of a workpiece. The neighboring brushes are disposed at different levels and are driven to rotate in opposite directions. Each brush receives motion from a discrete prime mover.